


Paint It Black

by lazlong



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mundane life, hard work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in Wild West should count for ten in ordinary world, and it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Minute Writing Challenge

  
_Doc says: we are definitely living upper class level, by local standards._

  
He returns, by some kind of misguided, stupid sentiment and it is living hell, on the Earth.

The sand is everywhere. It is in his food, in his clothes, in his hair. The bed is one huge dune, at least it is what it feels like.

The food is goddamn awful, but most of the days he is too tired to care - the main thing is, there is something in his stomach, and then he falls in dreamless sleep; only to be woken in the middle of the night by the next customer: fixing the wheels, the tools, deflecting the advances of tired travelers who are looking for something _extra_ and what he is expected to be give, due to his youth and being alone, ahem, almost alone in the world. 

He has never ever worked so hard in his life, with his hands aching, his back killing him, growing even thinner than before; skin paper-thin and he knows, just knows, he is definitely underweight; he can feel becoming dumber by each day he struggles by, but in some other things his mind seems to sharpen, each time he raises the hammer, his back on fire, his legs trembling.. something from his personality is fading away, and something is else is emerging.

So he takes up local vices.


End file.
